


Minstrel's Mask

by SunflowerSupreme



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abuse, Incest, LACE non compliant, Mind Games, Pseudo Incest, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Sauron likes to wear other people’s faces when he visits Maedhros. Today, it’s Maglor.





	Minstrel's Mask

“You’re alright,” a quiet voice murmured. “You’re safe.”

Maedhros struggled to breathe, curling in on himself as Maglor’s fingers brushed through his hair. “I’m right here, Timo,” his younger brother whispered, pressing a kiss to the back of his head.

“I’m safe,” he repeated numbly.

“Hmmm.”

“You need to clean up,” Maglor said gently, still brushing his red curls. “You soiled yourself in your sleep.”

Maedhros’ face turned red. “I-”

“It’s perfectly all right. Just come with me.” If it had been anyone else, he would have been humiliated to be pulled from his bed and led to a bathing chamber. All he was wearing was his loose-fitting pants, and there was a telling stain at the front of them.

Maglor helped him to undress, tossing aside the wet pants and helping Maedhros to sit on the counter. He washed him carefully with a rag, humming all the while.

“Is that a new song?” Maedhros asked, not recognizing it.

“Yes. Do you like it?”

“You know I do.”

Once he was cleaned up Maglor led him back to his room, helping him to lay on the bed. He wanted to dress, but Maglor began to run his back, still humming, and he relaxed into the sheets easily enough.

“Tell me I’m safe,” he pleaded.

“You’re safe,” Maglor murmured, his delicate harpist’s fingers dancing down Maedhros’ spine. “You escaped Angband.”

“Or they let me go,” Maedhros mumbled.

“Don’t be silly. It was my men who rescued you. I lost enough of them in the fighting to know.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Maglor only hummed, still rubbing soothing circles into his lower back. Maedhros laid still as he rubbed, not even flinching when his hands touched his ass.

“I told you not to rescue me,” Maedhros said.

“When have I ever listened to you?” Maglor’s hand ran across his bottom and he flinched. _No_. He didn’t want that.

Before he could fully process what was happening he pushed Maglor off himself and rolled over to face him.

He threw himself at his younger brother. They fought, rolling off the bed, crashing to the floor. Maglor snarled and tried to bite him, Maedhros wrapped his fingers around his brother’s throat.

“No,” he said, pushing Maglor into the ground. “Not again. I won’t let anyone hurt me ever again.”

A flash of fear went through his brother’s eyes. “Timo-”

“Shut up,” he said, tightening his grip. He pinned Maglor with one hand, then other slipping between his legs to find his hole. “Let’s see how you like this.”

Maglor struggled as Maedhros’ fingers breached him, stretching him open. His hands clawed at Maedhros’ back but it was useless. Soon Maedhros was lining himself up with Maglor’s hole, and when he pushed his cock inside, his brother screamed.

He took him brutally, sinking his teeth into his neck and snarling. “This is what they did to me,” he said into Maglor’s throat. “When Sauron had me. No one is ever going to take me again, do you hear me?”

“I do!” Maglor gasped. “Please stop-”

An unusually brutal thrust cut off his pleas.

Maedhros pulled out long enough to flip Maglor over, then claimed him again, plowing into him from behind and shoving his younger brother into the ground.

He finished quickly, not pulling out and pumping Maglor full of his cum. When he finally pulled out, a mixture of blood and semen trickled from his brother’s hole.

Maglor scrambled away, resting against the wall. “Timo,” he sobbed, tears streaming down his face. “What happened?”

Maedhros didn’t know. He pulled back, his heart pounding in his chest. “I-”

Maglor’s face shifted, slipping away to one that was almost as familiar.

“Oh Maitimo,” Sauron murmured, his yellow cat’s eyes gleaming. “You naughty boy. Who knew you had a thing for your little brother.”

“I don’t!” he gasped as a wave of realization washed over him. At first, he felt relief that he hadn’t raped his brother, then guilt that he’d tried to, even in a dream, then horror when he realized what he’d done. He’d taken Sauron. The other wasn’t going to stand for that.

But the Maia only laughed, lounging back with his legs splayed, his hole, dripping with cum, on display. “Such a wonderful boy you are,” he said, eyes glittering. “I enjoy a bit of roughness now and again. Now come here, and let me return the favor.”


End file.
